Volver
by Cristtine
Summary: Su cadena de plata estaba allí, en la encimera de la cocina, pero ¿Qué hacía allí si hace más de 5 meses que se había ido?.Se sitúa en Luna Nueva, dejen R&R! COMPLETO!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer:**__ desafortunadamente "twilight" y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen, todo es de la maravillosa e inigualable Stephenie Meyer._

_**Volver**_

(_By Insensibilidad_)

Toda ya había acabado.

No me quedaba nada en este mundo, todo lo que alguna vez había deseado, todo se había ido.

Mi familia, mi amor, mi vida, mis deseos. Todo se fue con él.

Y yo me quedé a ver si él regresaba alguna vez y me rectificaba si lo que me había dicho aquella vez en el bosque era una completa mentira.

Pero pasado los meses me di cuenta que mientras más esperaba, más inútiles se hacían mis razonamientos.

Él tenía todo de mí, se había llevado todo. Mi alma, mi corazón, mis deseos de una vida con él. Absolutamente todo.

Y yo aún esperaba pacientemente, en mi casa en Forks, que el volviera a entrar por la ventana de mi cuarto y me dijera que aún me quería.

_Inútil_...

_Inútil_ una y mil veces.

Era ya estúpido pensar que el volvería, tal cual como en los cuentos de hadas con un final feliz. Pero en este caso el cuento de hadas ya había comenzado y pronto terminó con el final trágico. Sin el beso que despertaría a la Bella Durmiente, sin que el príncipe fuera a rescatarla de sus hermanastras, con la manzana que la durmió en un sueño eterno y sin el beso como antídoto, sin sus deseos de tener un par de pies y caminar por la tierra. Todo finalmente había acabado.

¿Y que tenía la vida por ofrecerme y que yo realmente quisiera?

Nada y punto, no había nada que yo quisiera lo suficiente como para vivir un día más.

Ya todo perdía sentido sentada en mi habitación, mirando sin mirar y llorando sin sentir.

_¿Qué hacer?_...

Esperar...a que algo, o alguien volviera, pero sabía que era inútil esperar algo que sabes que no volverá.

Me moví de mi puesto en la ventana, no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaba en la misma posición, pero pareciera que sólo fueron segundos. Pero al ver el reloj de mi mesita de noche me di cuenta que tenía más de tres horas en la misma posición, llorando como casi todos los días.

Hoy se cumplen cinco meses desde tu partida y cada vez que veo la fecha, más agonizante se hace mi estadía en Forks.

No quiero irme, necesito estar aquí, necesito un vivo recuerdo de que _tú exististe_, que no es mera imaginación de que estuviste conmigo. Necesito quedarme para ver si _regresas_...

Bajé hasta la cocina, Charlie estaba por llegar y aún no preparaba la cena.

Me detuve al llegar a la cocina, estupefacta, inmóvil, como una estatua.

¿Qué hacía _esa_ _cadena_ de plata en mi casa?.

Mi corazón empezó a latir de manera estruendosa, el aire se hacía cada vez más denso y los oídos me pitaban.

Sentí como las oleadas de dolor se apoderaban de mí, abriendo el agujero en mi pecho, sintiéndome viva nuevamente, algo que el entumecimiento no hubiera podido hacer en estos segundos.

Me había prohibido pensar en él, recordar su nombre o algo que simplemente lo evocara hasta mis recuerdos. Aquello que estaba ocurriendo era _prohibido_.

Mis pies se sentían más pesados cuando di un paso para adentrarme más en la cocina, pareciera que no era yo la que manejaba mis movimientos, que no era yo la que tomaba esa cadena y la sostenía en mi mano.

Aquel objeto lo conocía muy bien.

Era un regalo que le hice a Edward cuando habíamos cumplido 3 meses de novios. Pensar en él y en aquellos meses, que siempre consideraré los mejores de mi vida, hicieron que me derrumbara.

Llevé mi mano derecha a mi pecho, tratando de juntarlo, de que no se quebrara como una fina porcelana, que al fin y al cabo me estaba transformando en eso. Pronto colapsaría y me quebraría como una muñeca.

Apoyé mi mano izquierda en la encimera, tratando de normalizar mi respiración, que cada vez se hacía más rápida e irregular.

¡Menudos pensamientos que tenía!, sabía que era una completa desfachatez creer que él iba a volver, lo había dejado muy claro aquel día en el bosque...

"_Será como si nunca hubiese existido..._"

¡Estupideces!, no podía asegurarle algo que al cabo de semanas no iba a cumplir, especialmente cuando la otra parte ya ha roto la parte del acuerdo, no podía decir semejante desfachatez, ya que se evidenciaba que aquello sí existió.

"_Será como si nunca hubiese existido..._"

Aquello sonaba sin sentido, como palabras escritas en algún lugar, escritas y que juntas no tienen sentido ni razón. No bastaba con aquella frase para borrar meses de felicidad, mis recuerdos estaba allí, aferrándose a cada migaja de esperanza

No sentí como las lágrimas de pronto salían de mis orbes marrones, pero ya era costumbre que llorara sin sentir.

La cadena se ceñía a mi mano, la sentía ardiendo, como sí quisiera dejar una marca en mí, tratando de recordarme algo a sangre viva, mientras que los recuerdos pasaban fugaces en mi débil memoria.

-Bella...-me llamó una voz, aterciopelada, suave y cadenciosa.

_No por favor, esta vez no_...Pensé

Mis recuerdos eran demasiado vividos, casi espeluznantes, no debía de haber pensado tanto tiempo en él...

-Bella...-me volvió a llamar. Las lágrimas ya no hacían nada por detener su cauce, pero no estaba segura si era una mera ilusión...

Me volteé esperando lo que quería, o no ver...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Hi Twilighters! Como andan?, buuee, pequeño cap de una nueva historia, no estoy segura de cuantos caps tendrá, pero no serán muchos. Se me ocurrió después de terminar de leer Breaking Dawn es español y estar escuchando "My immortal" más de 10 veces ), espero que les guste el primer cap, se sitúa en Luna Nueva ( como obvio no?).**_

_**Bueno, besitos twilighters adictos y enamorados de la saga :3.**_

_**Srta.Insensible Swan**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Volver**_

(_By Insensibilidad_)

El sopor me inundaba por completa, no sentía mis extremidades ni nada de mi cuerpo, estaba como adormecida.

Pero al sentir unos suaves y fríos brazos rodeándome supe que cada cosa que había visto segundos antes era la replica de un vívido sueño.

_Él estaba ahí_.

Y lo más escabroso de todo que sentía todo, el aire a mi alrededor, el frío de sus manos, la pesadez de mi cuerpo. Aquello no era un sueño, era simplemente la realidad. La más triste y fea realidad.

Aquello simplemente no podía ser otra de mis ensoñaciones, era demasiado vívida como para hacerlo, además de que el Edward de mis sueños era mucho más frío y cortante que este que me sostenía en mis brazos.

Eso era casi cálido, como un _reencuentro_.

Aquel pensamiento hizo estremecerme. El reencuentro de lo inevitable.

Sentí como sus brazos me llevaban hasta el sillón y me recostaban allí. Sentía la desesperación que tenía él al ver que aún no recobraba el conocimiento, lo erróneo era que ya estaba consciente hace unos instantes. Quería verlo _sufrir_.

Sabía que eso no era propio de mí y menos hacerlo con Edward, pero los angustiantes meses que pasé sin él me hicieron madurar y poner una barrera entre el mundo y mis sentimientos. Me sentía demasiado herida como para volver a dirigirle la palabra nuevamente.

Su mano, fría, dura y suave como el mármol, me acarició la mejilla. Y aquello terminó por desequilibrarme.

Empecé a sollozar fuertemente, no importaba que ya hubiera tenido mi cuota de llanto diario, pero volver a sentir la sensación de vértigo que me daba cuando Edward me tocaba, me descompuso y me hizo quebrarme en mil pedacitos.

Sentí como si cayera desde el piso más alto de un rascacielos, sentí como me quebraba como una muñeca de porcelana, sentí que me quebraba _verdaderamente_. Y aquello no lo podía detener.

Pero el agujero que tenía en mi pecho abruptamente se cerró, _como si nunca hubiera existido_ semejante excavación en mi pecho, todo estaba como antes.

Sus manos se volvieron ansiosas en mi rostro, tratando de que volviera en sí.

-Bella, por favor reacciona- me decía con voz angustiante

-Ed...Edward...-logré articular cuando abrí mis ojos. Sus orbes refulgían con desesperación, tenían un extraño matiz entre negro y ámbar, pero aún así seguía igual que antes, con su pelo color cobre, su piel marmórea y lisa, y aquella mirada que me quitaba el aliento.

Sus orbes me miraron un segundo, que parecieron minutos. Me miraba con aprehensión, amor, cariño, cualquier rescoldo de aquel amor que me negó hace meses atrás. Y una pequeña punzada de esperanza nació en mí.

Había sentido mi corazón latir por primera vez después de infernales meses de oscuridad.

Aquello hizo estremecerme, estaba volviendo a sentir emociones y sentimientos que creía desechados, algo que no hubiera sentido si él no estuviera aquí.

Las emociones que estaba sintiendo me estaban abrumando la cabeza de locas ideas. Él se quedaría y seríamos felices o simplemente venía a decir adiós para toda la eternidad.

Pero todo lo que sentía en ese momento no hacía que el sentimiento de aversión y encono hacia Edward desapareciera.

Me paré bruscamente del sillón, sacando cualquier lágrima que estuviera cayendo por mis pálidas mejillas, sentía los ojos arder de tanto llorar. Mi estado era deplorable.

Edward me miró con sorpresa, a sabiendas de lo que podía ocurrir.

-¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?...-pregunté con la voz algo quebrada, pero destilaba enojo y un sutil toque de tristeza.

Edward me miró atónita.

-He vuelto, Bella...-murmuró acercándose a mi, retrocedí un paso

-No te me acerques...-susurré con los ojos cerrados y a punto de llorar. Solo a punto

-¿Qué te ocurre?...-me preguntó con un toque de molestia en su aterciopelada voz. Abrí mis orbes con furia, estaba molesta.

-Ocurre que han pasado exactamente 5 meses de tu partida, 2 desde que dejé de quererte y 1 en el cual todos los días me repito que ya no volverías ¿Te es suficiente?-pregunté hastiada.

-No...

-¿Entonces que es lo que deseas?

-A ti...-me respondió en un murmuro casi ininteligible. La respiración se me cortó por dos segundos eternos, en los cuales llegué a pensar que todo lo que me había dicho en el bosque era mentira.

Y no sabía que cerca estaba...

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

_**Hola mis Twilighters!!, como están? Yo bien, estudiando para los exámenes u.u, pero tengo un tiempito para actualizar el fic. Ojala que les guste este cap, creo que le quedan 2 o 3 capis más. Pero al Bella le hice una transformación total, es mala y sin "corazón", por decirlo así. Pero me da pena por Edward u.u... **_

_**Gracias por los R&R y mil perdones por no responderlos, pero les doy las gracias a todas la que se dieron el tiempo de leer y dejan un humilde comentario :D.**_

_**OMG! No se si supieron pero andan circulando los primeros 12 capítulos de "Midnight Sun", por casualidades de la vida lo encontré y me lo estoy leyendo (en ingles ¬¬") pero algo es algo (Y). pero a raíz de eso nuestra diosa Meyer dejó de escribir el libro u.u, caeré en depresión...**_

_**Bueno mis Twilighters besiiiines y mordiscos para todos !!**_

_**Srta.Insensible Swan ! **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Volver**_

_(By Insensibilidad)_

Mi cabeza daba vueltas de manera sorprendente, las emociones se entremezclaban, haciendo un festín en mi marchita alma y en mi ahora frío corazón, pero todo cobraba menos sentido ahora, cinco meses después de la partida de él.

Se suponía que no me quería, que no quería ser algo que iba en contra de su naturaleza. Pero, entonces ¿Por qué estaba aquí y especialmente, queriéndome a mí, como si _nada_ hubiera pasado en estos meses?.

De manera casi inconsciente me acerqué a mi ángel destructor, tratando de ver en sus ojos la verdad de sus palabras. Sonreí de manera amable y él me tomó de las manos, estremeciéndome al contacto.

-Bella…-murmuró con sus labios en mi pelo, me abrazó con sus pétreos brazos con un poco más de fuerza que la acostumbrada, se le notaba que me extrañaba y que aún un poco de amor quedaba en él. Pero no me debía de hacer esperanzas, esto no era un reencuentro, este podía ser el final de todo. El final definitivo.

Mis brazos no se movieron, se quedaron quietos, rígidos al lado de mi cuerpo, esperando a ver como reaccionaba. El odio y la rabia hacían mella en mí y una extraña sensación de hormigueo en mis manos me recordó que era de piedra y no de carne y hueso.

Al cabo de unos segundos de estar abrazados, me soltó esperando verme llorar o cualquier cursilada parecida. Su cara de estupefacción me llenó de una insana satisfacción. Sonreí de manera angelical.

-No se que estás haciendo aquí- dije suavemente- pero no me interesa en lo absoluto, quiero que cuando cuente diez estés, por lo menos, en Alaska con los Denali o en cualquier otra parte de este mundo. No te quiero ver más, no quiero tus disculpas…- mientras hablaba, su cara cada vez se llenaba de asombro y algo parecido al miedo- …no quiero nada de lo que tengas tu para mí, que estos meses me he arreglado yo sola para sobrellevar en la oscuridad que _**tú**_ me metiste. Prefiero quedarme con la ilusión de que me quieres, aunque sea en mis sueños, pero si vienes y después te vas, es mejor que te vayas y me recuerdes como la Bella amable que con esta que tú mismo hiciste…

La cara de asombro y enojo de Edward era digna de un Oscar y el discurso que había pronunciado no hubiera sido mejor, con la tristeza y el odio destilando en cada palabra.

Parpadeó dos veces, digiriendo las palabras dichas por mí. Al cabo de unos segundos me miró con tristeza, aquello me conmovió, nunca había visto un hombre triste y un pequeño rescoldo de compasión me hizo estremecer.

-Bella…¿Qué te ocurre?-preguntó confuso

-Nada…-dije naturalmente y manteniendo mí extraña sonrisa en mi rostro

-Sí, te ocurre algo y quiero que me lo digas…-su voz, suave y amenazadora…aquello hizo estremecer mi corazón, con aquella voz autoritaria y tan propia de él, me hacia recordar aquellos meses.

¿Qué decirle? ¿Qué me había vuelto una insensible sin remedio? ¿Qué lo odiaba por dejarme sola?, ¿Qué decir en estos casos, cuando el príncipe vuelve por la princesa, pero esta se ha vuelto una mujer fría y sin corazón?. Que decirle, si ya se lo he dicho todo…

Respiré hondamente y me preparé a decirle lo primero que viniera a mi cabeza.

-Ocurre que…-pero antes de empezar cualquier discurso, mi teléfono móvil empezó a sonar.

Charlie me había regalado uno en la pasada Navidad, de la cual no recuerdo nada, solo una mancha borrosa y difusa de aquel mes. Me había regalado el móvil para tener contacto cuando estaba en el instituto y en el trabajo. Preocupado de que pudiera tomar alguna decisión apresurada, estaba preocupado de que pudiera _suicidarme_.

Aquella idea la tuve casi 2 agónicos meses, ya no quería vivir, era muy fuerte el dolor como para soportarlo durante esos meses. Pero poco a poco fue remitiendo y se transformó en un sentimiento negativo, como él que tenía ahora por Edward.

La melodía la había escogido casi inconscientemente, ya ni recuerdo por que la escogí, pero la cara de Edward, de sorpresa y de tristeza, fue tremenda.

-¿"_My Immortal_"?-preguntó sorprendido. No le tomé mucha atención, por lo que tomé el móvil negro que descansaba en la mesa de la cocina y lo abrí. Era Charlie

-¿Qué ocurre papá?...-pregunté con voz tranquila-Sí, estoy en casa ¿Por?...ah, ya veo…no, hoy no tengo trabajo…-le dije rodando los ojos y saliendo de la cocina dirigiéndome a la sala-¿A que hora llegas?...em, ¿diez minutos?, Ok…te espero con la cena…adiós papá-y colgué. No me había fijado que Edward estaba al frente mío, mirándome con la curiosidad en sus orbes

-¿Por qué tienes _esa_ canción en el móvil?-me preguntó, lo ignoré.

-Charlie llegará en diez minutos…-dije pasando al lado de él, dirigiéndome a la cocina. Me tomó del brazo mirándome con aquel punto de frustración en sus ojos. Su toque me hacía daño, me estremecía, todo en aquel toque. Le miré con enojo-Suéltame…-mascullé dolida y zafándome de su agarre. Me encaminé a la cocina a preparar la cena para Charlie.

Otra de las cosas provocadas por Edward fue mi abrupta falta de apetito. Ya no comía. Sólo cuando el hambre y la sed eran lo bastante fuerte. Por lo que solo le preparaba la cena a Charlie. Además que siempre le decía que ya había cenado, o que estaba muy cansada, etc. Siempre tenía una excusa para mi padre, ahora que ya no se preocupaba si comía o no.

Pero lo que no sabía de aquellas excusas, se extendía a algo más.

Tenía una extraña mezcla entre bulimia y ansiedad.

Siempre he sido delgada y nunca me he encontrado gorda. Pero cuando pasaba más de un día y medio sin comer me daba verdaderos festines de comida. Iba al supermercado y gastaba hasta 50 dólares en comida y al llegar a casa me encerraba en mi habitación a comer y a pensar en lo que me estaba pasando.

Pero al darme cuenta de la realidad, ya que la comida era un medio de escape a mi dolor, iba derecho al baño a vomitar todo lo ingerido antes. No podía alejarme de ese círculo vicioso, tomaba laxantes, iba al drugstore (farmacia) a comprar pastillas para adelgazar, etc. Un maldito círculo del cual no podía ya salir. Y lo más patético, que todo se debía a la ausencia de Edward.

Me siguió hasta la cocina, podía sentir sus tenues pasos atrás mío. Me di vuelta, encarándolo.

-¿Me podrías decir el porque de tu seguimiento?-dije hastiada

-¿Porqué está _esa_ melodía en tu móvil?-preguntó con manifiesta curiosidad

-¿Importa?

-Sí…-me dijo asintiendo

-No lo creo…-dije dándome vuelta y sacando el pollo del frigorífico- no eres mi padre como para que me ordenes…-dije tomando una gran bocanada de aire, por lo que le iba a decir ahora me llegaba a doler a mi-y ya no eres nadie en mi patética vida como para que me digas que hacer o no-dije destilando odio

La cara de consternación de Edward fue…algo rara para mí, nunca lo he visto con aquella expresión en su rostro, algo muy parecido al dolor y a la profunda tristeza. Me dolía verlo con aquella expresión, pero no podía hacer nada como para remediarlo.

-Me lastimas, Bella…-dijo en su susurro cargado de dolor, mi corazón se partió de dolor-y lo peor de todo que no mides tus palabras

-Veo que ahora sabes como me sentí yo cuando me dejaste en el bosque-dije suspirando y apoyando una mano en mi pecho, sentía que el agujero en mi pecho se estaba abriendo. El rostro de Edward se crispó de dolor.

-¡Pero lo hice por tu bien!-

-¡Nadie deja a alguien, aun sabiendo cuando los dos se quieren, por cosas que se podían haber solucionado!-reclamé dándome vuelta para verlo y con las orbes cristalizadas.

El rostro de Edward fue de absoluta tristeza y dolor, más al verme con los ojos empañados de lágrimas. Me pasé la mano por los ojos, sacando cualquier rastro de inminente lágrima. Suspiré pesadamente.

-Es mejor que te marches…-dije volteándome y empezando a preparar el pollo- Charlie llegará en cualquier momento y no quiero explicarle porque aún no tengo preparada la comida, y no quiero que te vea aquí…-dije. Al segundo de haber dicho eso, me volteé para ver si Edward se encontraba allí, pero había desaparecido.

No sé como llegué a preparar la cena en completa calma, pero lo hice. Charlie llegó a los 5 minutos después de que Edward se había marchado. Le di las buenas noches a Charlie, alegando que estaba muy cansada y que tenía exámen de Cálculo. Lo tomó con naturalidad, ya no conversábamos y ya no teníamos una verdadera relación padre/ hija.

Subí con pesadez las escaleras, sabiendo que era cosa de llegar a mi habitación y empezar a llorar o cualquier otra cosa para escapar de la realidad. Pero una secreta punzada de esperanza resurgió en mí.

Edward podía estar en mi habitación, esperándome, como en aquellos meses.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que mi corazón latiera de excitación, pero de un momento a otro me llenara de la más profunda tristeza.

Cerré la puerta con más fuerza que la necesaria, pero fue un alivio, o no, el que Edward no estuviera ahí.

Me sentía mal, la realidad caía poco a poco sobre mí y necesitaba un medio de salida.

Tomé la bolsa que estaba debajo de mi cama, en aquella donde guardaba mis "provisiones" que en fin y al cabo era comida con la cual me escapaba de mi dolor.

Tomé lo primero que había ahí y lo engullí en menos de 10 segundo, después le siguió otro, y otro y otro. Cuando me di cuenta tenía el piso y parte de mi cama lleno de envoltorios de chocolates, patatas fritas, dulces y galletas.

Me levanté de la cama abruptamente y me dirigí al baño con prisa, al llegar me miré al espejo.

Mi aspecto era repulsivo tenía la cara manchada y llena de migajas, el pelo desordenado y el sweater manchado de comida. Me veía horrible. Toqué mi rostro, viendo en el monstruo que me estaba convirtiendo. Me daba asco yo misma, era repulsiva.

Me moví al WC y me metí la mano hasta la garganta, ya era casi una rutina que hiciera eso, ya no dolía como antes.

Lo ultimo que recuerdo es haber estado lavándome los dientes, ya que el ácido me quemaba la garganta y me dejaba con mal aliento. Me importaba las trivialidades que mi propia salud mental y física.

Salí del baño y me dirigí a mi habitación, pero al abrir la puerta mi sorpresa fue mayúscula.

Edward se encontraba ahí y lo peor que estaba viendo el desastre que tenía.

-¿Me podrías explicar que es esto?-dijo molesto y señalando el piso y la cama llena de envoltorios.

Un repentino mareo me vino y las emociones y sentimientos explotaron en mí como bomba atómica.

La hora había llegado.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

_**Uno de los capítulos más largos y es uno de los que más me gusta :D, ya que vemos a la Bella malvada y déspota que es con nuestro pobre vampiro. He de decir que en este cap se suponía que Edward le iba a contar sobre lo del bosque, pero decidí ponerlo para el siguiente, además que se resuelve el enigma de porqué Bella tiene esa canción en el móvil y las explicaciones que ella le tiene que dar a Edward por el desastre de los envoltorios…Uh! Si esto se pone bueno señores!!.**_

_**Grax por los Reviews y perdón por no responderlos!!, pero le doy las gracias a todas/os los que se dan el tiempo de leer y dejarme su humilde comentario :3.**_

_**Si alguien tiene algún fotolog de "Twilight", les dejo el mio: **__**/vampireandwolf**__** y me dejan un post :D.**_

_**Besiiiiiiiines mis Twilighters y amantes de la saga!!**_

_**Srta.Swan **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Volver**_

(_By Insensibilidad_)

No sé como llegué a estar en suelo, arrodillada y con las manos en mi rostro, sollozando.

No sé como Edward llegó a mí y me abrazó de manera protectora, sintiéndome viva nuevamente.

No sé como me repuse y me levanté del piso. Edward me siguió con la mirada.

Había pasado mucho tiempo en que no había sentido emoción alguna y ahora, después de muchos meses, sentía que de un momento a otro iba a explotar.

Ahora sentía absolutamente todo, el aire frío, la sensación de estremecimiento en mi cuerpo, todo. Ahora estaba más viva que nunca.

Y aquello era malo.

¿Cómo volver a ser la _zombi_ de antes? No sabía como me había auto inducido a una etapa de semiinconsciencia durante tantos meses. Pero ahora que Edward estaba en mi habitación y conmigo en ella, las sensaciones se apabullaban en mí con desesperación.

Edward me miraba con sus relucientes orbes, llenos de un extraño matiz parecido al enojo y a la rabia. Me estremecí.

-¿Me vas a explicar todo esto?-me dijo con la voz cargada de rabia. Negué con mi cabeza

-Ya no eres nadie en mi vida como para darte explicaciones...-murmuré con tristeza

-Error...-me dijo con profunda ironía-si yo no fuera nadie en tu vida, no tendrías puesta la pulsera que te regalé cuando cumplimos tres meses.

Golpe bajo y en lo más hondo de mi ser.

Aquello lo llevaba como recuerdo de que él había sido real y no mera imaginación de mi mente. La llevaba por que cada noche la contemplaba por horas y me dormía pensando en él. Grave error decirle que ya no era nadie en mi vida y aunque quiera o no, él seguía perteneciendo a mi pobre existencia.

Ya no hacía nada por detener mi llanto, _¡necesitaba decirle todo!_ Tanto como uno necesita el aire para respirar o como el agua para vivir. Él era exactamente eso para mí, la única razón por la que vivía un día más, siempre esperando que llegara.

Y lo hizo, después de cinco agonizantes meses.

Ya no hacía falta mi falso odio y repudio, aunque los rescoldos de aquellos sentimientos seguían en mi corazón, marchitándolo lentamente como las flores del jardín.

Mi veneno y mi antídoto, lo llamaría en este momento. Veneno, por que su presencia me hace mal ahora y antídoto por que aminora mi dolor. ¿Contradictorio?, lo es.

Me eché a llorar desconsolada en sus brazos, abrazándolo con más fuerza de la que creía albergar en mis pequeños brazos. Y el me rodeó con sus fríos brazos, llenándome de una extraña sensación.

-Ed...ward...-logré articular entre sollozos-Edward...no me dejes-supliqué

Se apartó un poco de mí, con aquella gentileza tan propia de él. Puso sus manos, una a cada lado de mi rostro, me miró fijamente, derritiéndome con su mirada.

-No lo haré...-me prometió con dulzura-no me iré nunca más, Bella. Me quedaré aquí todo el tiempo que quieras-dijo besando mi frente

-Entonces, quédate una eternidad conmigo...-mascullé tranquilizándome más a mi misma que a Edward.

Lo miré a sus ojos oscuros, tratando de adivinar cual sería su próximo movimiento, pero lo que hizo no me lo esperaba. Su rostros cambió en un segundo, transformándose en alguien no tan ángel. Parecía un vampiro.

-Me debes una explicación...-dijo con su voz cargada de tristeza, le miré furtivamente y con un dejo de rabia

-Bien...te mereces una explicación-dije sentándome en la cama y tomando una gran bocanada de aire-todo lo que ves, tiene un factor común...Tú-dije mirándolo fijamente y con la rabia en mis ojos. Edward me miró atónito.

-Cuando te fuiste, fue lo peor. Era una verdadera zombi, deambulando de un lado para otro, arrastrándome, sin hablar, sin comer. Perdí cualquier rastro de sociabilidad que antes hubiera tenido, todo gracias a ti...-Edward me miró con sorpresa y algo en mi interior se removió, algo parecido a la insana satisfacción de que él supiera todo lo que yo había pasado en su ausencia. Proseguí con mi relato.

-Al cabo de los días, el sentimiento de desprecio, encono y odio que empecé a albergar, me fue llenando por completa. Te quería y te odiaba por dejarme sola, pero tú mismo me dijiste que era mejor una ruptura limpia y ante tus palabras no podía hacer nada para remediarlo.-

Su expresión era de profunda tristeza y en sus orbes aquello se reflejaba. Respiré hondo y seguí con la historia.

-Tu ausencia, tu ida y todo lo que pasó en estos meses me hicieron buscar nuevas formas para escapar de la realidad, por que no me gustaba sentirme...viva, por decirlo de alguna manera.-sus ojos me miraron por unos instantes, llenos de tristeza y de alguna extraña emoción que no supe descifrar. Me levanté de la cama y empecé a dar vueltas por la habitación.-La comida parecía apropiado, ya que me mantenía en un estado que me apartaba de la realidad por algunos momentos. Pero al darme cuenta de lo que hacía, me sentía peor, me sentía un _monstruo_...

-Bella, no digas tonterías...-me cortó con aquel tono autoritario-Tu no eres un monstruo...

-¡Si lo soy, Edward!...-grité con todas mis fuerzas.

No me había percatado de que Charlie aún estaba despierto.

Sentí unos fuertes pasos subiendo por la escalera. El pulso se me disparó y el nerviosismo se apoderó de mí.

Edward recogió el desastre que había dejado, borrando toda evidencia. Me tendió mi móvil que estaba tirado en el piso.

-Hace como que estas hablando conmigo...-me susurró rápidamente y se escondió en el armario.

Charlie llegó al segundo de haber echo todas esas cosas, abrió la puerta con fuerza. En su rostro la preocupación estaba escrita.

-¿Estas hablando con...él?-dijo cuando entraba a mi habitación. Cerré el móvil con fuerza y al borde del llanto

-Si...-logré articular, Charlie me miró sorprendido-Me llamó, papá...dijo que...quería verme-murmuré

-¿Estas consiente que durante todos estos meses no han tenido contacto, ni nada que se le parezca?-

-Si, papá...-dije mirando el piso-pero no sé si quiera arreglar...las cosas-susurré, Charlie me miró preocupado.

-No quiero que vuelvas...-dijo autoritario, le corté al instante

-No creo papá que lo vuelva a ver...-mascullé-pero si no te importa, quiero dormir...Buenas noches, papá...-dije haciendo un ademán de irme a dormir, Charlie se retiró inmediatamente.

Esperé paciente que Charlie se hubiera ido a su alcoba. Al los minutos después de que mi padre se fue, Edward salió de su escondite, le miré con encono.

-Sigo esperando la continuación de tu relato...-me dijo. Suspiré pesadamente

-Aunque tú lo niegues, soy un monstruo...y no quiero que lo refutes-dije cuando me iba a contradecir-esta persona que ves aquí-dije señalándome- la hiciste tú...tú ida me dejó así, mal y convertida en la persona que soy ahora...-

-No sabes lo que dices, Bella...-me espetó, le miré confundida-¿Estás consiente que todo lo que te dije en el bosque es una _mentira_?- dijo mirándome a los ojos

-¿Cómo...va a ser una...mentira?-murmuré confundida. Le miré perpleja-¡Tú mismo me dijiste que no querías ser algo que no eras!...-susurré lo bastante fuerte para que me escuchara- tú me dijiste que no me querías, que no te convenía...-negó con su cabeza

-Bella ¿Cómo pudiste creerme? Después de las miles de veces que te dije lo mucho que te amaba ¿Cómo pudiste creer tanta mentira?- me dijo con voz suave y acercándose lentamente a mi. Las piernas se me estaban entumeciendo como _aquella_ vez, no sentía nada por debajo de la cintura, no podía moverme.

_Amaba_...esa palabra captó mi atención total.

Si se suponía que me amaba, no me hubiera dejado aquel fatídico septiembre. Si me amara, hubiera arreglado las cosas y en este momento nada estaría fuera de su lugar, si me amara, nada de esto estaría pasando y yo no sería la que soy ahora.

-¿Tu...me...amas?-murmuré confundida, sus ojos relampaguearon de una sana satisfacción a la verdad de mis palabras.

-Si...-dijo con aquella sonrisa que me dejaba sin aliento, sonreí eufórica. Después de tantos meses de sonrisas fingidas una, en este momento, se asomaba por mis labios.

-Bien, eso cambia las cosas...-dije aún sonriendo y pensando que las mismas palabras que pronuncié meses atrás, en un contexto totalmente diferente, se repetían nuevamente.

Lentamente se acercó a mí, acortando las distancias. Estaba segura que esto no era un mero sueño, esto era la _Realidad_.

La realidad al borde de mis labios.

Sus labios tocaron los míos con cautela, despacio y sin prisa. Mi pulso, como es de esperar, se elevó a latidos estratosféricos, pensé que el corazón iba a explotar de tanta emoción. Mis manos se aferraron a su cara, mientras que sus brazos se situaban a cada lado de mi cintura, abrazándome fuertemente y acortando, aun más, la distancia entre nosotros.

Pasaron algunos segundos de aquel beso, hasta que Edward me apartó con fuerza, pero gentilmente de su lado. Una sonrisa apareció por mi rostro

-No me iré si es eso lo que piensas...-me dijo con voz suave y mirando fijamente mis orbes marrón, tomó mi rostro entre sus manos pálidas y heladas-estaré contigo todo el tiempo que desees...

-¿Para siempre?-pregunté esperanzada

-Para toda la eternidad...-me juró con voz aterciopelada.

Y nuestros labios se volvieron a juntar en un beso sin fin.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o_

_**¿Es el Fin?, sipis, es el fin u.u, aunque me ha gustado muchísimo hacer este fic :D. ojala que a ustedes les haya gustado este final tan...raro, pero es lo que da mi cerebro después de una prueba de Trigonometría, una de Biología y un trabajo de Lenguaje o.o. espero que les haya gustado ).**_

_**Mi dios! Ayer salió amanecer en Español por fin wiii!!, aunque no lo compré porque no tengo dinero u.u, pero se los pediré a mis padres para mi cumpleaños nº 18 .**_

_**God!, si esta es la semana "Mueran todos con los adelantos de Twilight" xDD, el lunes salió el Playlist oficial de la peli (Decode...OMG lloré toda una noche escuchándola...reacción absurda, pero así me sentí cuando la escuche...), el martes nuevas fotos, el miércoles nuevas fotos y el lanzamiento de Amanecer en Español y además que sale el ultimo tráiler y adelantos de la peli, dios! Realmente no creo que llegue a noviembre con tanta cosa que sale de Twilight...me va dar un paro cuando ver el Trailer +o+.**_

_**Grax por el apoyo y los Reviews que recibí :D, me gusta cuando la gente me da su apoyo para continuar , muchas gracias por todo.**_

_**Tengo algunos proyectos en mente para hacer otros fic, pero no sé si saldrán a la luz pública, todo depende del tiempo...**_

_**Gracias por todo y millones de Bites & Besiiiitos para todas ustedes...**_

_**Las quiere!!**_

_**Srta.Swan**_


End file.
